To the Sorcerer a Friend
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a one shot set after Merlin becomes Court Sorcerer. After the end of a meeting, Merlin meets with Mithian and they go on a ride out into the forest. As they revisit the place where she and Arthur had met before, Merlin discovers his reasons for taking her there, were different then what he had first thought. All of a sudden the afternoon takes an unexpected path.


**To the Sorcerer a Friend**

As the meeting ended, Merlin shut the page of his book with a sense of relief. At times it had been a torrid affair, as the different factions bartered for control of proceedings. It had been the second meeting of the Five Kingdoms since he had become Arthur's Court Sorcerer, he was beginning to appreciate just what a delicate line they had to tread. As he took a deep breath, he caught sight of the representative from Nemeth, Princess Mithian. He returned her brief smile grateful that at least one of their allies appeared to agree with Arthur.

He began to pack up his things, while keeping an ear open on any conversation roundabout. It seemed that most of the participants appeared to be happy now. Merlin looked forward to when Camelot would go back to some normality, once the different parties had left for home. As he prepared to leave the room, he bumped into the radiant looking Queen.

"Merlin, how did it go?" she asked him, a bright smile on her face.

"A bit of a bruising contest all in all, but I would say we won out in the end," Merlin grimaced, "I wish a few more were as supportive as Nemeth,"

"Ah Mithian yes, she is doing a good job is she not?" the Queen replied, looking at Merlin in a playful way.

"She is indeed doing well. I have been most impressed with her professionalism," Merlin replied,

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him, "Her professionalism?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Merlin asked, utterly lost not for the first time.

Gwen laughed, "Merlin, at times you do miss the obvious!"

"Obvious?" Merlin asked, completely confused now, but before he had the chance to ask anymore, Gwen have moved over to where Arthur was beckoning to her.

He shook his head as he walked down the corridor. There was something going on with Arthur and Gwen he decided. They had both started to grill him in a way that had him wondering if he was being fixed up. He had to admit he and Mithian did get along really well, but he knew that it was only a friendship. How could it be anything else, she was a Princess and would be expected to marry for the advancement of her country.

While it was true, Arthur had broken a convention by marrying Gwen he doubted that many other Kingdoms would follow their example. There were two many challenges for any of the leaders to be too free in their choices. Political marriages were still the normality in most of Albion. He suspected he would remain a single man, he barely had time for any woman anyway. His workload has spiralled out of control since becoming Court Sorcerer. There were so many issues that needed to be resolved, Camelot still had to bridge the gap between those who had magic and those who did not. He already knew, it would be an almighty test for everyone to overcome, past suspicions and bring everyone together.

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Gaius only the other night. The old man had lamented that he would probably no longer be here, before the Kingdom unified completely. It had left Merlin a bit down and deflated as a result, but he couldn't really argue with Gaius's opinion. Progress had been slow between all the different parties, people still feared magic, even though they were happy to allow the Druids into the market more now. It was one of the most uplifting events, one which had initially filled Merlin with a new hope and vigour. But after that, progress appeared to happen at a snail's pace. It frustrated him in his darker moments, but at the same time he couldn't blame people either.

"I thought you did really well in there,"

A voice broke into his downbeat thoughts, he looked behind him and smiled as a happy looking Mithian caught up with him.

"I should have thanked you for your support of our proposals," Merlin smiled back. "Your support means a lot to us,"

"It's a common sense approach and it's only because some people are busy playing to their peoples back in their own Kingdoms, that more didn't agree," she replied, "In the end most will see, it's the sensible approach,"

"I hope so, not that I ever thought it would be straight-forward," Merlin admitted,

"You and Arthur showed a real patience in there, I doubt I would have been so diplomatic," she laughed,

"I can't say diplomacy comes easily to me either, but you wouldn't get anywhere without it," he admitted.

"I was thinking being stuck in for three days, it would be nice if we could go riding?" she asked, a look of hope on her face.

Merlin thought of all the things he had to do, but one look at her he knew he couldn't disappoint her. Besides which he could do with a break away, what harm would an afternoon do?

"I have a few things to do, but I dare say we could spend a couple of hours away this afternoon,"

"Good, it will be nice to get away from politics and diplomacy for a couple of hours,"

"I will arrange a picnic, we need to make the most of what's left of the summer," Merlin smiled,

"I will see you shortly then, don't get too carried away in the meantime," she said, giving a wave as she walked away.

Merlin had been writing a report on the meeting when he suddenly realised, he needed to get moving. As usual, he had become carried away once he threw his head into his duties. He left the page open and changed into some boots, before running to the kitchens where he hoped the picnic would be ready. As he walked in, he could see a ready prepared basket with a note tied to the top of it. He looked at it, _To the Court Sorcerer and his pretty companion." _Having read it, his face blushed, he had to make sure Mithian didn't see that. He suspected it was Myra the maid, who always seemed to be teasing Merlin. He grabbed hold of the basket and ran outside towards the stables. John the stable hand had already saddled up two horses for Merlin. He walked over, attaching the basket to his mount and waited for Mithian to join him.

The sun was high in the sky by now, with not a cloud in sight. He smiled as he saw her walking over, she had changed into some brown trousers, a light top with a grey shawl around her shoulders with her riding boots. He marvelled that Mithian could look good in virtually anything. He had to admit she had a sense of style and suddenly he couldn't wait to ride off.

They were soon riding away towards the forest, Mithian as always in the lead. She was an expert horse-rider, her mount seemed to swallow up the ground in front of them with little trouble. He always found these rides a challenge. He was by now used to riding horses but knew he wasn't a natural rider, but he did have a sense of competitiveness in him. He was soon almost matching her, but was never quite in front. He had to admit he preferred taking in the scenery but nobles always appeared to be in a hurry to get anywhere he decided.

"Your riding is coming on Court Sorcerer," she grinned,

"Is that a compliment?" Merlin asked, relieved they had gone down to a trot.

"I suppose it is. I remember I always used to leave you behind before, have you been practicing?"

"I wish, I know I will never be as natural as you or Arthur. But I find it more enjoyable now," Merlin admitted.

"I always love this part of the forest, where the old Oak trees take over," Mithian smiled, pointing at one of the huge trees, spiralling up into the sky ahead of them.

"It is a stunning part of the landscape," Merlin agreed, "I used to come here and escape from the pressures of everyday life,"

"Camelot's scenery has always been more stunning, then what we have in Nemeth," Mithian admitted.

"But you have some pretty spectacular monuments and some unique landscapes of your own," Merlin argued,

"I'm not complaining, but sometimes it is nice coming out to another Kingdom and being able to explore a new place. Where are we heading for?" she asked,

"If you go through those trees up ahead it brings us back to some where I think you've been before,"

Merlin let her take the lead, the mountains in the background glistening in the summer light. All around them, the scenery was exploding with colour. He smiled, as she gave a gasp.

"I recognise this place. This is where I went to with Arthur and you that first time," Mithian laughed,

"Yes, I thought this time we could scatter some ghosts and put the past behind us somewhat." Merlin explained, jumping off his horse and going over to Mithian's. He helped her down off her mount, for a moment they were close together.

"I feel as if I owe you a bit of an apology for that day," Merlin said, a look of regret on his face.

"Oh that," Mithian said, "It's already forgotten. You were protecting your friend, Gwen and I are good friends now, I say it's worked well for all of us,"

"All the same, I should have been more considerate to someone who has always treated me with such kindness,"

"So, how are you going to make it up to me?" Mithian asked, grinning.

"By giving you, the best picnic you've ever had!" Merlin said, picking up the basket.

"Well, I have had some legendary picnics in my time, so you have to aim very high," Mithian remarked,

Merlin smiled, "That's a challenge I have to take on then,"

"What's this," Mithian asked stooping onto the ground and picking up the note.

"Oh that, it's just some joke I think," Merlin replied, embarrassed that he'd forgotten all about it.

Mithian unfurled the piece of paper and read out loud, _"To the Court Sorcerer and his pretty companion!"_ "Who wrote that?" she asked, with a smile,

"I suspect it was Myra, she is one of the maids, she is always teasing me about things," Merlin said, throwing a rug down on the floor. Mithian helped him smooth it down.

"So, do you take a lot of young women out of picnics?" she asked, picking up the basket.

"Chance would be a fine thing," Merlin said, "I hardly get any time for picnics, this is a rarity,"

"Too much work and not enough play makes for dull people Merlin," Mithian said, flashing a look his way.

Merlin for a second, wondered what she was getting at. Not for the first time he was aware of their sudden intimacy, as he took in her scent. It reminded him off the first time he had laid eyes on her, in the court yard at Camelot. He remembered once more, when the veil came off her face and people had gasped at her beauty, including him. That first day and every day since he knew she had captivated him.

He made himself busy getting the food out, he could sense her watching him closely and it made him feel a bit nervous. At one stage their hands had touched, which made him move his away not wanting to appear over familiar. Myra had done them proud, with a great mix of stunning food, before long they were tucking in and making light conversation. Merlin sat back, leaning against a tree, more and more it took him back to the that ill-fated day. But the view was exquisite and one stolen look at Mithian, he knew she was feeling the same.

"It is beautiful here. This food is pretty impressive too, you must tell Myra she has done well," Mithian insisted.

"But is it your best?" Merlin asked, looking at her.

"Well, I had some pretty stunning young men accompanying me on them. Young men who went to great lengths to see that I enjoyed myself," she said,

Merlin regarded her for a moment, she had made the last flirty comment with a look of eagerness. It made him wonder what his best reaction would be. No matter how much he enjoyed her conversation and company, he was sure her father would have different plans for his beautiful daughter. Was it really his place to come in the way of that? Nemeth after all, was a good ally and he couldn't do anything that would put that at risk, no matter how in awe he was of her.

"How about a drink?" he said, pouring some wine into a glass.

"Thank you." She took the glass, but put it down before drinking. "That day I left Camelot when Arthur had turned me down, I struggled to understand what had happened,"

"It must have been hard to take?" Merlin softly replied, feeling a moment of affinity with her situation.

"When I asked him on the steps about Gwen, I always assumed she had come from a great House somewhere," Mithian admitted, "When he said she was a daughter of a Blacksmith, I couldn't believe what I was hearing."

"There was something right from the start between them," Merlin interrupted, "I always assumed they would end up together,"

"I remember his answer when I pointed out he was risking his Kingdom, he said without her it was nothing to him," Mithian replied, "From the moment he said those words, I realised that life had moved on even for us nobles. It would have been unthinkable before, for it to have happened. But now I realise that to move forward, you have to change. Why shouldn't nobles marry for love, Arthur proved that and now he and Gwen are bringing their Kingdom into a new age,"

"I am not too sure it will catch on everywhere though. I mean your own father seemed to think you would marry one of new Kings," Merlin said, not daring to look at her as he said the words.

"My father married for love you know," Mithian said, "He was supposed to marry my mother's older sister. But they didn't get on at all, one day he saw my mother and they were inseparable from that day. It caused a few problems to start off with. But in the end love conquered everything and they were allowed to marry,"

"So, Arthur wasn't the first then?"

"The first one to do it so publicly. As my father's marriage happened in the same family they came to some arrangement. He never told me what though," Mithian explained.

"Do you remember much about your mother?" Merlin asked,

"I lost her when I was five years old,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Merlin replied, "It must have been hard,"

"I never actually remembered her. I have a portrait of her in my room back in Nemeth. I sometimes think I can feel her presence somewhere. In the really hard moments, it was as though there was a guiding hand seeing me through any problems I had,"

"I feel that way, with my father. I lost him pretty soon after I first met him,"

"Balinor wasn't it?" Mithian asked,

"Yes, that's right." Merlin replied nodding.

"Wasn't he a Dragonlord?"

"I am impressed, you've been doing some research," Merlin smiled,

"Not really, just talking to Arthur and Gwen," Mithian smiled back.

"Aww, now it's becoming clear," he said, feeling suddenly bashful.

"What do you mean?" Mithian asked, her eyes boring into his face.

"All these questions and implied messages from Arthur and Gwen, about you,"

"Is that so bad, would I be such a bad match?" Mithian asked moving closer to him.

"Mithian, I am not a noble. I could not look after you in the way you deserved to be. You are meant to be married to a King, for the sake of your Kingdom,"

"I have a brother, who will become King of Nemeth eventually. In the meantime, Camelot needs allies you said so yourself, not so long ago,"

"But my work with Arthur would leave little time for you. I would be away a lot, it's not what you should have to put up with,"

"It would be no different if I was married to a King," Mithian pointed out, "Kings go away to Wars and leave their Queens at home. I would sooner be at a Castle I'm at home in, surrounded by people I like and admire, then some old place elsewhere. Gwen and I would make a good team," she said with defiance.

"You already are a good team," Merlin admitted. He hated to let her down but just couldn't see any way ahead.

"I think this is about you feeling your not good enough for me," Mithian replied,

The words hit Merlin between the eyes and he knew straight away she had seen through his poor reasoning. Mithian, as Gwen had a talent of seeing through his vulnerabilities, he would sometimes use them as an armour to keep himself at bay. But he knew he would have to thrash it out with Mithian, he owed her that at least. Was this why he had brought her back to this place he wondered? If so, it had been misguided decision, as it seemed to inspire Mithian to drive on even more.

"Why did you bring me here Merlin?" she asked, "This particular place?"

For a second, Merlin struggled to find a truthful answer. In his own mind, he was confused. It seemed almost as if there were opposites at play in his reasoning. It had started off as a genuine attempt to make up for the past, but now he realised that wasn't altogether true. In going back to that day, he understood it was as though he was trying evade an unadmitted truth. Did he love her? He knew the answer to that, he suspected that she too knew it.

He could feel her eyes still on his face and he continued his inward struggle to come up with an answer that was right. Once he admitted it, it could never go back into the bottle, it would be out there and raw. It was something that would chew into his mind and heart, giving him even more worries to consider. He already knew he could barely take on yet more pressures to what he had. All of the challenges which lay ahead, burdened him daily as it was. Did he really need one more?

Yet he also knew his levels of isolation at times caused him massive problems. There was so much resting on his shoulders, would it not be useful to have someone by his side with whom he could share it with. Mithian would be a great asset, as she had courage, perception as well as a kind and loving manner. If it was really true that King Rodor would allow him Mithian's hand, would their match be so outrageous he wondered?

"Give me an honest answer," Merlin said,

"Go on, you can ask me anything," Mithian replied,

"How would this go down with your father?"

"Despite everything, my father wants more than anything for me to be happy,"

"He would really be in favour of me?"

"Merlin, he thinks the world of you. You are a much more respected man than you realise. To have come from where you did, to oversee everything that's gone on at Camelot, saving Arthur, leading the acceptance of magic. It takes a great man, to be able to take on all of that. But at the end of the day, who supports you, when you are feeling the pressure? Who is there to help you through your days of doubt and worry?"

"Well, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius do their best," Merlin mused, knowing more than ever she was driving any doubt he had, from his mind.

"Yes of course, but its not the same as having someone by your side is it?" Mithian asked,

"No, not at all. How would you cope with all the periods of being along, when I am off on some quest?"

"Merlin, I have had a life time of learning how to cope with such situations. It's really not that difficult. I will also get the chance to see more of Gwen,"

Merlin looked at her, then looked down, silently wondering why he was still hesitant.

"Do you love me?" Mithian asked, siding over towards him.

"Mithian, I think you know the answer to that," Merlin said, taking her hand.

"Well then, why the doubt even now?" Mithian asked,

As he stared at her and saw the emotion welling in her face, he knew his stream was running out, his excuse running dry. He suddenly pictured himself coming home after a successful quest, he imagined Mithian waiting for him, to welcome him home. It seemed suddenly crazy to him that he was even fighting it. He pulled her into his arms, taking in her scent once more.

"Whose having doubts?"

As their lips met, all of his worries evaporated into the air around them, merging with the falling leaves. He doubted even now that things would be plain sailing, but he was determined to give it a go. He smiled at the thought of Arthur and Gwen's reaction, as they told them of their news. It appeared in helping Arthur find his own true love, he had also discovered his own.

**The End.**


End file.
